Administrative Core Abstract The Administrative Core of the Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET) under the leadership of the Center Director Trevor M. Penning, PhD and Deputy Director Reynold Panettieri MD ensures that the Strategic Vision for the CEET is attained. This vision includes enhancing the environmental health identity of the CEET at the institutional, local, regional and national level, and the promotion of cross-discipline interactions among its research Affinity Groups and with other Environmental Health Sciences Core Centers (EHS CCs). The Core promotes the formation of integrated research themes that cross the boundaries of the Affinity Groups and the use of the CEET facility cores; it also promotes the formation of translational research teams that are responsive to the environmental challenges identified by the Community Outreach and Engagement Core (COEC). The Core builds research capacity in environmental health sciences by overseeing Center membership, the Pilot-Project program, the funding of Young Investigators, provides guidance to the Career Development Core (CDC) and EHS training programs. The management of the Core ensures fiscal oversight, resource management and evaluates CEET activities by scheduling regular meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), the Executive Committee (EC) and the External Advisory Board (EAB). The Administrative Core has the following functions: (i) to enhance the institutional, regional and national identity of CEET; (ii) to coordinate and integrate all CEET activities conducted by the Affinity Groups, Facility Cores, the COEC and the CDC; (iii) to maintain a vibrant CEET membership by providing oversight to the appointment and re-appointment of all CEET members and facilitate their collaboration; (iv) to encourage translational environmental health research using the Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core with input from the COEC; (v) to build EHS capacity by forming focus groups, conducting workshops, and by administering the Pilot Project Program and Mentored Scientist Transition Awards; (vi) to facilitate scientific interaction by organizing the CEET seminar series and Annual CEET Symposium; (vii) to evaluate all CEET activities, including use of its Facility Cores by scheduling regular meetings of its advisory committees; (viii) to maintain effective communication to all CEET researchers, communities and health care professionals through the revitalized CEET web-site which contains social media portals; (ix) to provide effective management by preparing all scientific and financial progress reports as requested; and (x) to facilitate collaboration with other EHS CCs and maintain liaison with NIEHS program officials. These tasks are administered with the help of Affinity Group leaders, the Center Administrator, Administrative Assistant and a Grants Manager.